


Assistance

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “Have you seen Devil Wears Prada before? Well…you’re Anne Hathaway now.”Kinktober Day 8 - Role Play & Throat Fucking





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a lot of fun to write so I thought I would upload it here
> 
> Kinktober Day 8 - Role Play & Throat Fucking

It was Lance’s first day at the Shirogane Corporation and he was nervous…to say the least.

He had heard that Mr. Shirogane was a demanding boss, that he would call at 2am to make sure you had everything ready for the next day and didn’t exactly care if you were sleeping or not.

Lance was pretty sure the former assistant had put it best.

“Have you seen _Devil Wears Prada_ before? Well…you’re Anne Hathaway now.”

Even though Lance actually really liked that movie, he had never had any desire to _live_ that movie. He wasn’t exactly confrontation prone. In an effort to avoid any on his first day, Lance had tried to dress as professional and unobtrusively as possible.

He had also given himself a pep talk in the bathroom outside the office entrance and practiced his Power Pose (as he had heard it called on NPR).

But, the moment he heard his name called, in that deep, already slightly disapproving tone, it had all gone straight out the window.

“Mr. McClain, please take a seat.”

Takashi Shirogane was dressed impeccably, Armani suit, expensive silver cufflinks, and the air of distinction that always followed the truly wealthy, gave him an unapproachable quality right away.

“I-I just wanted to thank you, sir, for the oppor—”

Mr. Shirogane held his hand up, cutting Lance off mid-sentence with a look of complete and utter lack of interest in anything he had to say.

“I require organization, an eagerness to learn, and above all else, discretion in my employees. Do you fit that description?”

Lance gulped nervously, suddenly questioning everything he had ever known about himself.

“Um…yes…I-I believe so, sir.”

One perfectly groomed eyebrow rose as Mr. Shirogane gave him a deeply skeptical look.

“You _believe_ so.”

“I _know_ so.”

Lance thanked the universe that his voice did not waver or tremble and that Mr. Shirogane at least looked mollified at that.

“Very well. Your training starts today.”

Lance heaved a sigh of relief. It had taken him months to find this job, and he really could not afford to lose it so quickly.

“The former assistant already…oh…okay…”

Mr. Shirogane had held his hand up again, a little more forcefully this time, as if his patience was already wearing thin.

“Come here.”

Confused, Lance rose and walked to the edge of the desk. Mr. Shirogane gestured impatiently for him to come around to the other side, where he was sitting. Again, Lance obeyed, not exactly sure where this was going until his eyes caught sight of the distinctive bulge in his new boss’ pants.

“Um…”

“Part of my assistant’s job is to…take _care_ of me, when it is required. You may say no, walk out of this door right now, and while you will lose the job, you will receive a perfectly acceptable reference saying it just was not a good fit.”

Mr. Shirogane was watching him closely now, his legs spread a little as if inviting Lance closer.

“And-and if I want to stay?”

For the first time since Lance walked through the door, an actual smile bloomed across Mr. Shirogane’s face, although maybe calling it a smirk would be a little more accurate.

“Then you’ll get on your knees and suck me off.”

Lance couldn’t stop the whimper even if he wanted to, desire already hot in his blood at the very thought of tasting his boss on his tongue. He had never thought himself a slut, but right now, he was feeling particularly slutty, and kind of loving it.

Without another word, Lance dropped to his knees and scooted forward between Mr. Shirogane’s splayed legs. He watched, waiting for some kind of sign, as he slowly reached forward and opened the button and zipper on his slacks.

Lance groaned as he felt an encouraging hand on the back of his head, and watched as Mr. Shirogane’s prosthetic hand pulled out his already leaking cock.

Lance let Mr. Shirogane pull him forward, dropping his bottom lip as the tip traced along the seam of his mouth, leaving a salty taste behind.

“Take it all.”

There was barely a chance for Lance to nod, before Mr. Shirogane began to feed his cock into Lance’s incredibly willing mouth. He forced his throat to relax as he pushed all the way in, Mr. Shirogane’s balls resting hot and heavy against his chin.

His world had narrowed down to two things, the sounds of Mr. Shirogane groaning over him and the feeling of his throat being split open over and over again with little reprieve.

Lance didn’t know how long he spent down there on his knees, drool streaming down his chin as he let himself be used, but the spurt of salty come surprised him enough that he choked a little as he tried to swallow it all down.

“That’s a good boy, don’t waste any.”

The praise went straight through Lance so that before he knew what he was doing, his hands were fumbling with his own belt buckle and he was coming at his boss’ feet, all across his expensive shoes.

He rested his head against Mr. Shirogane’s knee, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“How was it, baby?”

Lance tilted his head up as Shiro stroked lovingly through his hair, cradling his cheek, thumbing the bruised corner of his mouth.

“So good, Shiro. I told you it would be good, didn’t I tell you?”

Shiro laughed a little as he helped pull his husband up off the ground and into his lap.

“You were right, as always.”

Preening a little, Lance let himself be coddled and manhandled until he was comfortably cradled against Shiro’s chest.

“I _am_ always right.”

Shiro only hummed, rocking them a little as they started to come down and catch their breath.

He wondered if it would really be _that_ bad if he just took the rest of the day off, had is _actual_ assistant cancel all his appointments.

But, then there was a knock at the door, and I very embarrassed sounding Amanda calling through that his next appointment was here and _should I call your husband a town car, Mr. Shirogane?_

“I guess that’s my cue.”

Lance leaned forward and kissed his cheek so sweetly, Shiro wondered if he really had only moments ago taken his dick like such a champ.

“Want me to bring home lasagna from that Italian place?”

“Yes, please!”

Shiro watched as Lance buckled up his pants and realized he probably should do the same.

When Lance blew him a kiss at the door, he could only smile helplessly and wave before he disappeared and his actual assistant bustled in and gave him a scolding look.  

 


End file.
